User blog:Just a passing through Master/Tokugawa Yoshinobu
Fanmade Servant Special 1 “Yoshinobu Tokugawa” Because there is no Tokugawa servant in the Tokugawa event, so...I'll make it myself...! , , Hitotsubashi Yoshinobu, The Last Shogun of Tokugawa |jname = 徳川慶喜 |id = 1837 |cost = 12 |atk = 1,328/7,970 |hp = 2,071/13,017 |gatk = 9,650 |ghp = 15,795 |voicea = Murase Ayumu |illus = yotsuba |attribute = Man |growthc = Reverse S |starabsorption = 100 |stargeneration = 10% |npchargeatk = 0.72% |npchargedef = 3% |deathrate = 22% |alignment = Lawful・Good |gender = Male |traits = Humanoid, King, Male, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |cc = QAAAB |qhits = 3 |ahits = 3 |bhits = 1 |ehits = 4 |Name = First Skill= NP Rate + |l1 = 18% |l2 = 20.7% |l3 = 23.4% |l4 = 26.1% |l5 = 28.8% |l6 = 31.5% |l7 = 34.2% |l8 = 36.9% |l9 = 39.6% |l10 = 45% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} |-| Second Skill= Grants self Invincibility for 2 attacks. Increases own defense for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Defense + |l1 = 8% |l2 = 8.8% |l3 = 9.6% |l4 = 10.4% |l5 = 11.2% |l6 = 12% |l7 = 12.8% |l8 = 13.6% |l9 = 14.4% |l10 = 16% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} |-| Third Skill= Star Regen + |l1 = 5 |l2 = 6 |l3 = 6 |l4 = 7 |l5 = 7 |l6 = 8 |l7 = 8 |l8 = 9 |l9 = 9 |l10 = 10 |2leveleffect = NP Regen + |2l1 = 5% |2l2 = 5.5% |2l3 = 6% |2l4 = 6.5% |2l5 = 7% |2l6 = 7.5% |2l7 = 8% |2l8 = 8.5% |2l9 = 9% |2l10 = 10% |3leveleffect = HP Regen + |3l1 = 500 |3l2 = 550 |3l3 = 600 |3l4 = 650 |3l5 = 700 |3l6 = 750 |3l7 = 800 |3l8 = 850 |3l9 = 900 |3l10 = 1000 |c1 = 10 |c6 = 9 |c10 = 8 }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank B-= Reduces their attack by 20% for 3 turns. Reduces their critical attack chance by 20% for 3 turns. Increases party's damage for 3 turns. |overchargeeffect = Increases party's defense for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 500 |l2 = 1000 |l3 = 1250 |l4 = 1375 |l5 = 1500 |chargeeffect = Defense + |c1 = 30% |c2 = 35% |c3 = 40% |c4 = 45% |c5 = 50% }} |-| Ascension |4}} |12 = |4}} |13 = |4}} |21 = |4}} |22 = |4}} |23 = |4}} |24 = |4}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |4}} |33 = |4}} |41 = |4}} |42 = |4}} |43 = |4}} |44 = |4}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |500,000}} |4qp = |1,500,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |12 = |4}} |13 = |4}} |21 = |4}} |22 = |4}} |23 = |4}} |24 = |4}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |4}} |33 = |4}} |41 = |4}} |42 = |4}} |43 = |4}} |44 = |4}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |4}} |53 = |4}} |61 = |4}} |62 = |4}} |63 = |4}} |64 = |4}} |71 = |12}} |81 = |18}} |91 = |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography PS. Sorry for my bad English, and if anything wrong or curious, please ask me. |ex= At the last period of his life, he chooses to live like normal people, Yoshinobu indulged in many hobbies, including oil painting, archery, hunting, photography, and cycling. Meiji Emperor allow him to start his new life and allow him to reestablish his own house as a Tokugawa branch. Despite many of his failed, he at least, able to rest peacefully. And because of this, he no longer has a wish for holy grail anymore. Even so, after the meeting with Master of Chaldea and some help from Hijikata, his confidence is somehow regained, but not in a prideful way as usual anymore. "Thank you for regaining my faith in myself, sorry, I'm just can't come up with any better word." }} Trivia *He appears in his younger incarnation "Matsudaira Shichirōmaro", but if he grows up, he would look similar (if not the same) to "Nobunobu". *Faceclaim: Tokugawa Yoshinobu from Bakumatsu Rock. (I can't find the true link of the pic but I will use this instead, here) **'Of course, he's a guy!' *As always...no genderflip! Category:Blog posts